It's Not Over
by emmyloo-x
Summary: It was a simple rule during World War Two. Jews and Nazi's were not allowed to have any relationship whatsoever. so why did Nazi Germany want to save a Jewish girl like you?  GermanyxOc


_I'm trying to work on my Angst skills XD so enjoy. The song i used was "It's not over" by SecondHand Serenade._

_-Emmy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My tears run down like razorblades<strong>_

_**and no, I'm not the one to blame  
>It's you ' or is it me? <strong>_

Tears ran down his face as his finger tips ran across the name on the tombstone. He forced himself to close his eyes and try to regain focus… But every time he closed his blue eyes, you were there. He remembered… when you had to leave him.

_**And all the words we never say  
>come out and now we're all ashamed<strong>_

"_Helfen Sie mir__! [1]" You pleaded as the men in Nazi uniforms tore you away from the German. Ludwig could do nothing as they took you from him... He tried everything... He even risked getting himself in danger by hiding you. He knew they were going to find you eventually, but he couldnt bring himself to tell you that. You and him weren't meant to be together... A Nazi officer and a Jewish woman._

_**And there is no sense  
>in playing games, when you've done all you can do.<strong>_

"_Es tut mir lied..." He couldnt bring himself to look up at your face. He was sure he would have seen how he just broke the promise he'd made to you so many years ago. The promise that he would keep you safe and protected... even when his country was in the pit of despair._

_**But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it.**_

He felt so bad for making you suffer… he didn't mean it… He loved you so much. He loved you like the Italians loved pasta. With a searing passion, that even your religion couldn't cover. He remembered your smile, your scent you were everything to him.

_**It's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over.**_

_His boots made contact with the ground below as he followed upper commanders into a concentration camp. The smell of death lingered in the air as lines of Jew's were pulled in front of them. All dirtied by the jobs they had to do, they down casted their eyes, as if they didn't was to be looked down at anymore than they already had. _

_But you kept your eyes straight forward as they landed onto a man you knew better than anyone. Ludwig. Your brown eyes noticed his uniform, the Nazi badge and the iron cross hanging from his jacket. And when his eyes finally fell on you, you had to force yourself to look down. You couldn't bear to look into the eyes on a man you once loved and would have given anything for._

_A man turned towards Ludwig, saying, "Wählen Sie eine. Sie werden für Sie zu dienen, solange du hier bleibst.[3]" _

_**I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right.**_

_On instinct, the blue eyes fell onto your small, thinned out body. He thought for a moment before swiftly replying to the command, "__Dass man__genau dort. " His gloved finger pointed at you._

_A lower rank commander walked up to you and grabbed your arm. Pulling you forward, the man said,"_ _Ich werde sie__gereinigt__haben__uniformierte und__in__Ihrem Zimmer__bald__Sir[4]."_

_**I cry, I cry. I'm  
>shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed<strong>_

_Sitting down in a chair in the small house, he fiddled around with his own fingers. He wondered what it was going to be like, living with you again. He supposed it would be the same, but without any romance and you would have to tend to his every need. His hand made contact with his head as his eyebrows furrowed. You probably hated him…_

_**And throw away  
>the life I'd led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die.<strong>_

He wished everyday that you would have forgiven him for the mistake of letting you go so easily. But, you never fully forgave him. He wished that his past life would disappear and you would come back to him, smiling that warm smile that made him fall in love with you.

_**But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it.**_

"_Hier ist sie mein Herr. [5]" you were pulled into a room, and automatically wished you hadn't been pulled into it. His blue eyes could have bored holes into your side if he wanted._

"_Danke."_

_The younger boy bowed in respect and left the room to do his duties. Awkwardly, you shifted from side to side, waiting for him to say something. Your brown hair fell down your back, stopping before it hit your hips. Your brown eyes looked at the floor, trying had to not find his gaze. When you finally spoke, he could hear the hurt in it, "__Wie__kann__ich Ihnen helfen?"_

_He stared at you for a moment, before standing and walked towards you. His boots making contact with the wooden floor, he stopped in front of you and eclipsed your chin with two fingers. Forcing you to look up, he couldnt stop himself from thinking that he truely missed you by his side._

_**Now it's over,  
>it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back.<strong>_

"_I'm so sorry I did this to you." He sounded like he was the hurt one._

_Your breath hitched in your throat. "You don't need to apologize." You whispered, "I'm a Jew. I'm not welcome in your world." You felt like crying._

_He nearly bit his tongue when he said, "You belonged in my world, and they tore you from me."_

_**I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart.  
>Don't say this won't last forever.<strong>_

"_This was an obvious sign," you tried not to cry, "That we weren't meant to be together. A-and I've accepted it… We don't belong together anymore than the Lion belongs with the sheep."_

_**You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart.  
>Don't tell me that we will never be together.<strong>_

"_You lie," he said forcing you took look at him again, "I can see it in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice."_

"_You don't know me anymore than the next person Ludwig." You felt a few tears fall from your eyes, "I loved you and you let me down, so I've accepted the fact that I don't belong anywhere but here."_

_**We could be over  
>And over, we could be forever.<strong>_

"_Will you shut up?" he whispered harshly, "I never wanted this to happen to you.. If I could, I'd take you home with me when I leave… But we both know that's impossible."_

_You sniffed, but before you could say anything, the German man grabbed hold of your arms and pulled you into a rough kiss. It felt all too familiar, for you had your shares of kiss with this man many times before. __Ich liebte__dich so sehr[7]..." he whispered when he pulled away,"I still love you..."_

"_Ludwig... This is prohibited." You pulled away and demanded, "You will not touch me anymore except when i say it's okay. Now, what can i help you with sir?"_

_Ludwig was shocked... What happened to his beautifully stong __Klaudia?_

* * *

><p><em>His fingers traced the letter before he cut it open swiftly. His blue eyes began reading, but he couldn't bring himself to finish after seeing your name on the list. The letter that lay on the table, forgotten, said, "The woman Klaudia <em>_Müller, whom had served you for the week you had stay, had recently committed suicide." And then it explained the next death of the Camp._

_You killed yourself? He thought as he ran out of his, having to soak in the fact that you were never going to come home to him… he was never going to see you again…. Never going to tell you he loved you and you meant everything to him… Rain fell outside and fell mercifully onto his body, washing away the tears that fell from his beautiful blue eyes._

_**It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you.**_

His eyes opened and took a glance at your name. He never got enough of it. He could stare at it for so many hours straight, to the point that his eyes were sore. He missed you. Though, when he came to visits you, he would talk to you about things he never told others.

"You were always a good listener," he thought out loud as he pulled his hand away from the stone. He sighed, "I miss you every day. I think even Bruder[8] misses you sometimes…" he chucked softly. The sun began setting as he told you, "I'll be back soon mein liebe, Ich leibe dich. [9]."

He swore to himself as he left, he could hear a faint, "ich liebe dich auch, Ludwig."

_**It's not over, it's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you. It's not over.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1-Help me!<strong>_

_**2- I'm so sorry.**_

_**3-Choose one. They will serve you for as long as you stay here.**_

_**4-I will have her cleaned, uniformed and in your room soon sir.**_

_**5-Here she is sir.**_

_**6-How can I help you?**_

_**7-I loved you so much.**_

_**8-Brother.**_

_**8-my love, I love you.**_


End file.
